powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 5: The Imperial Pearl
is the fifth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It features the second auxiliary GoGoVehicle, the GoGo Shovel. Synopsis Sakura has problems getting back a pearl Precious that she left in the hands of a kid while as BoukenPink. Plot A woman meets with a man in a warehouse. He shows her a pearl and asks for his payment. She says that the DS Company cares more about beauty than anything and she drops her briefcase down on the floor. The man then feels a gun-like weapon on his back. He holds his hands up, thinking it is a man. He turns around and freaks out when he finds out it is a monster. The woman tells him to take care of him. The monster is shot. It was Bouken Pink, who marches in with the others. The man runs loose to Pink pleading for help. They tell him the pearl is a Precious and they safeguard them and that he was doing business with the Negative Syndicate. The man is confused. The Boukenger run past him and Shizuka says she will not give up the Precious. The monster shoots at them and Sakura counters with procession. The pearl bounces out of their hands and bounces out of a window of the warehouse. Shizuka gives Takumigami a blueprint of a cannon and he puts in his compartment. It creates a shoulder cannon and shoots at them. Red tells Pink to get the Precious. She goes outside to find a boy has found the Precious. He safeguards it when she approaches him for it. Shizuka approaches and Sakura tells her to freeze with her SurviBuster. She tells the boy that a bad person is after the rock and to run. The boy wonders if she is a hero. He nods and leaves. When Shizuka tries to go after him, Sakura shoots her. A scroll appears on Shizuka and Gekkou communicates with her through it. He asks her not to waste the skills of the monster. Inside the warehouse with the others, Takumigami retreats with ninja magic. Shizuka drops a smoke bomb at Sakura and disappears. Sakura goes to the spot where she disappeared and de-transforms. Satoru asks Sakura if she is okay through the Acellular. She tells him she will secure the Precious soon and to head back to headquarters. She finds the boy and asks for the stone. He refuses and asks who she is. She looks around herself and realizes he responded to BoukenPink. She decides not to change in front of him and changes in a corner. She returns, thanking him for keeping the Precious, but he is long gone. Yaiba tells Shizuka to protect Takumigami because the only way they can get BioPanzer from the Precious is with him. Mr. Voice explains about the Precious at SGS. The Bipanzer has the same power of the GoGoVehicle and its blueprints are imprinted in the Pearl. Sakura chases after the boy. He says the 'hero' is counting on him. She grabs a skateboard for a teenager and hooks a line from her Scope Shot to a tree and pushes a button and zooms past the boy. She stops and stops him, ordering for the pearl. He cries for help and runs off. The teenagers surround her and she returns the skateboard to them. She finds him on a bridge and tells him that the 'hero' is her friend and offers a pastery as a gift. He says bad guys usually use such tricks. She eats it to show him how it is delicious. He tells her that he won't be fooled by a fake smile and he runs off. She is hurt by his comment and remembers when she couldn't comfort a crying boy in the SGS museum but Natsuki could. She smiled, he stopped crying and she showed him around. Akashi approaches Sakura telling her that when kids are anxious, a smile helps. She says she can't laugh unless something is funny. He tells her that smiles are important to enjoy adventures. She admits she doesn't plan to do that. He sighed. The boy's mother reunited with the boy. Sakura tried to make a smile on a pool reflection but it is no use. She says she can't smile at a time like this. Satoru contacts her and asks what is taking so long. She uses the pastry as an excuse that she is eating. He wonders if something is wrong. She assures him she will bring the Precious soon. Satoru asks Morio if the BioPanzer is built, can it be defeated. He says according to the rumors, the only way to seal the weapon is with GoGoShovel's arm. Satoru exits without all the answers. Sakura runs after the boy in a train station. She offers him a ticket. He is surprised she bought it for him. He asks her if anyone ever told her she is way serious. He takes the ticket. Shizuka approaches. Sakura disappears with the boy by blinding Shizuka with the light from her device. They run off to an area with abandoned train carts. They hide and Shizuka arrives. Sakura tells the boy to run but he refuses. She thinks herself to smile. She bends down to meet him at eye level and tells him it is okay. She does smile and he nods. She grabs his hand and tells her to make sure he doesn't let it go. He nods. She leaves him to fight Shizuka. He looks in on the fight and Shizuka bashes Sakura on a train. He gasps. Sakura manages to hold the ninja and tell him to run. Shizuka pushes Sakura off but she grabs her again. The boy runs but is found by the Takumigami. He screams. Sakura hears this and knocks Shizuka down and runs toward the boy. She finds Takumigami struggling with the boy for the pearl. Shizuka arrives, behind Sakura. The boy says he promised to not give it to the bad guys. Sakura says she will save him and pulls out her Scope Shot but Shizuka knocks it down with a dagger. Shizuka steps on the Scope Shot. Takuigami tosses the boy to the floor. Sakura runs to the boy. He doesn't respond and she embraces him. Takuigami has the pearl and sees the BioPanzer plans in it. He puts in his compartment. Shizuka jumps out of the way and a punch of construction objects leap toward Takuigami. He becomes the BioPanzer. Shizuka says that all the weapon merchants in the world will want to buy one from the publicity of him destroying the world. Sakura carries the boy away as BioPanzer causes destruction. Sakura places the boy on the floor and wonders what to do. Satoru arrives and she asks for forgiveness. He tells her that serious people like her are interesting because she wanted to fix her own mistake. He adds that GoGo Shovel can defeat it and to try to do it alone to the end. She is surprised by this but takes the mission. She calls for the Shovel. The others watch this from SGS. Morio tells them that Satoru left earlier. They all decide to go too. Sakura transforms. The two machines clash, Shovel is knocked down but Sakura parks it on the side of a building. The movements of BioPanzer wake the boy up. BioPanzer cuts down a tower and it is about to hit the boy. Pink tries but her Shovel can't reach it. GoGoDump does. She tells the boy to run. Satoru lets go the debris on BioPanzer. Pink approaches Biopanzer and breaks off the top part. She swings it around and tosses it off. It explodes and Takuigami and the pearl separate. The boy runs for the pearl. Gekkou makes Takuigami big and he shoots at the Shovel. The other Vehicles arrive and attack Takuigami. They form DaiBouken Shovel. They deflect his attacks and toss him around. They then destroy him. The Boukenger look for the pearl. Natsuki says she would have wanted to see Sakura chase after the boy and she pushes her away. Shouta tells her she should have just transformed. She tells him she could have not done it, because they are a secret group. Masumi says its just one kid. Natsuki says Sakura's name, which gets her mad but she turns around to find the boy there. He shows her the pearl and she runs to him. He explains he made a promise. She tells him that she will get the hero. He grabs her arm and places the Pearl in her hand. He says she can give it to her since she is her friend. Sakura is surprised. The boy apologizes. Then, a real smile appeared on her face. He runs off. Satoru compliments her smile. Everyone gathers around her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Agent: *Sho: *Man: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia must move aside...]] *'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai': The Boukengers mimic the team pose of the four main members of J.A.K.Q. At the end, all of the Boukengers except for Sakura play a trump card game in which the Joker, which Satoru draws, is a bad card. None of the JAKQ mecha are mentioned. Big One and Big Bomber are seen. **Sakura started this segment. **Song: performed by Isao Sasaki and Koorogi '73 **Satoru drawing a "bad card" may be a reference to the fact that J.A.K.Q. is the first series to feature a non-red leader due to the transfer of leadership mid-series from Gorou Sakurai (Spade Ace) to Banba Soukichi (Big One). **Joker also referred to the main mentor character who worked with the J.A.K.Q. during the first two-thirds of the series. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, *'Viewership': 6.4% Mecha Reference *Takumigami: Karakuri Giant Gouraijin (Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Task 5: The Imperial Pearl, Task 6: The Cursed Fog, Task 7: The Salamander's Scale and Task 8: The Treasure of Atlantis. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Articles that need Cleanup Category:Written by Shou Aikawa